REASONS
by Innocent heart2
Summary: Random fic filled with random things. Pokeshipping for the most part
1. Original cast

****

_**Mizu: Just a random thing that I wrote a long time ago. I had this idea while I was brainstorming for a story that my friend and I are working on. So anyways, this is just a quick little story of what the cast of Pokemon think of the word "reasons". Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. IF I did, do you really think that Ash and Misty wouldn't be together? Pokeshipping forever! XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**R.E.A.S.O.N.S.**

"That's it!" Mrs. Ketchum snapped.

"H-huh?" the three teens in the room gaped.

"P-Pika?" Pikachu added.

"I'm tired of hearing you two fighting all the time," Mrs. Ketchum sighed, "I mean, honestly. You three have been travelling together for at least six years and you two still bicker like little kids! And you can't seem to keep them from going at each other's throats all of the time."

"S-Sorry Mom," Ash whimpered, shrinking back from his mother.

"Yeah, we're sorry, Mrs. K," Misty added, following Ash's example.

"It's just that it's so hard to keep order with how everything is between us," Brock concluded.

"Chu..." Pikachu said, slowly lowering it's ears.

"I'm not mad but none of this fighting is good for your friendships," Mrs. Ketchum smiled, holding out several piece of paper, "So I brought you guys these papers."

"Papers?" the three questioned, looking suspiciously at the paper.

"Yep. This is what I want you to do with them," Mrs. Ketchum beamed, "Write the word "Reasons" down going length wise down the left side of the paper. Then you need to think up the reasons why you think your always so tense with each other starting with the letter on the side. Once you guys get done with that, we'll tie the pages to some balloons and set them free. That way you'll be letting those reasons go."

"S-Sure," the three friends agreed.****

* * *

**Brock's list**

**R**are to get through a meal without becoming a referee to an argument.

**E**nvies him for his ability to grab a girls attention…even if the girl wants to shoot him most of the time

**A **silent force to keep their tempers in check

**S**ilently wishing they would admit their feelings for each other

**O**bviously needs to get the two alone in a locked room

**N**eeds a vacation

**S**till wishes that he'd pay her back for her bike -.-

* * *

**Pikachu's list**

**R**eally want its trainer to confess his feelings for her

**E**ver vigilant for her Togepi's safety

**A **careful pokemon who needs a break from babysitting the hopeless four; its trainer, the girl, Togepi, and ga-ga boy

**S**neaking through its trainer's journal to help him get the girl

**O**bviously needs a hobby

**N**ever gives up, no matter what it is

**S**till hopes that its trainer will pay the girl back for her bike ;p

* * *

**Togepi's list**

**R**eally wants Mommy and Daddy to get married

**E**ven tries to get the two together

**A**bsence of commonsense at times

**S**neaks away at times

**O**bviously needs a leash

**N**eeds to have Daddy take care of it so Mommy can get a rest

**S**tills wants to understand the reason for the bike ?-?

* * *

**Misty's list**

**R**are that we never fought

**E**ver think of a map?

**A **hopeless excuse for a reason to follow him

**S**ince I met him, I haven't been alone

**O**n my honor I promise that I'll never do anything to hurt him.

**N**ever can think of another boy the same as I think of him

**S**till owes me a bike ^_^

* * *

**Ash's list**

**R**arely can get a descent sleep at night without having a nightmare about something happening to her.

**E**ven bought her a diamond ring

**A **pitiful coward is what I am to her

**S**eems like I can't make her see my feelings

**O**ver protective of her

**N**ever wants to see her with another boy

**S**till owes her a bike -_-lll

* * *

"Are we all ready?" Mrs. Ketchum smiled as Mr. Mime brought out the balloons with the pages tied to them.

"Yep!" the three cheered.

"Okay, Mimey, let them go," Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Mime!" Mr. Mime shouted happily as he let the balloons go.

"Now, I want you three to promise to be nicer to each other," Mrs. Ketchum said, "And if you ever think that you need to, just ask me for more of that paper. Alright?"

"K~!" the three laughed.


	2. Advance cast

**_Mizu: I've actually wanted to add onto this story for a long time. I don't think that it's as great as the first one but I think it's still cute. This time we focus on the Pokemon Advance cast. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Ash and Misty would already be together and Drew and May would be working on getting together._**

* * *

**_R.E.A.S.O.N.S._**

* * *

"Geez," Ash sighed, holding out a hand for a crying May, "What's wrong, May? It was just a battle."

"It's not that!" she cried, "I-It's that I'm n-not getting any b-better!"

"nah…" Ash smile warmly, pulling the crying girl into a hug, "You've gotten a whole lot better from when you started."

"He's right," Max added.

"S-Still," May whimpered, "I don't understand I'm having so much trouble."

"There's probably something that's stopping you for concentrating," Drew stated from the other end of the field.

"Huh?" May questioned.

"I know!" Ash exclaimed, calling over his shoulder to his old traveling companion, "Brock! Do you still have them?"

"Sure do, bud," Brock smile pulling out some paper.

"What's that for?" Max asked looking at the paper curiously.

"It's a little trick to cheer people up with that Ash's mom taught us," Brock said, handing a piece of paper out to everyone, "Now just right "reasons" length wise down the left side of the paper then fill in what you think the most possible reasons are to why you're blocked in someway. Ash, Pikachu, and I will do it too. Then we'll all tie them to balloons and set them free."

* * *

_**May's List**_

**R**eally afraid of what they think of me

**E**nvious of the girl that Ash talks about; she sounds so strong and proud to be herself.

**A**ctually, I wish I could be more like the rose he always carries

**S**illy how much I love him.

**O**nly wishes that I could do more for the group

**N**ever wants to be without these friends that I've been lucky enough to have

**S**omewhat wishing that Ash would pay me back for my bike…

* * *

_**Max's List**_

**R**eally shouldn't enjoy messing with Ash so much

**E**asily gets frustrated at the way Ash tends to act from time to time

**A** kid who wants to be like the one he idolizes

**S**omewhat afraid of when we all have to go our separate ways

**O**ccasionally thinks of him as a big brother, even though he is the densest person I've ever known

**N**ot really enjoying the fact that my sister's fallen in love with her rival even though he's a jerk sometimes

**S**ecretly glad that Ash burnt May's bike to a crisp.

* * *

_**Drew's List**_

**R**eally am an idiot for being so cruel towards her

**E**nvies the two idiots she travels with…

**A**ssumes the part of an egotistical person to hide my insecurities.

**S**tupid for thinking that there was something going on between Ash and May

**O**nly wants to show her how I feel but I'm too afraid…

**N**ever understood why I'm so nervous around her

**S**omewhat curious as too why the word "bike" is taboo for Ash…

* * *

_**Pikachu's List**_

**R**eally needs to rethink when it uses thunderbolts…

**E**asily forgets that my trainer is actually eighteen; he's so childish…

**A**ccidentally made him upset by talking about Misty

**S**ometimes wonders why my trainer no longer smiles at the sea or lakes

**O**ccasionally steals so of the groups ketchup when no one is looking

**N**ever wants to hurt Ash ever again…

**S**orry for the fact that bikes even exist…

* * *

_**Brock's List**_

**R**emembers thinking that age mellows ones rashness; he hasn't changed at all!

**E**ver wishing that the Pokenav existed when Ash, Misty, and myself where first traveling…

**A**ctually starting to miss their daily fights…

**S**omewhat worried about how Ash's heart; he seems a little distant now…

**O**ccasionally calls Misty just to cheer that big idiot up after losing a battle

**N**ever thought that those two wouldn't be together

**S**ilently praying that bikes will stay away from him from now on

* * *

_**Ash's List**_

**R**eally wishes that those three idiots would forget about Pikachu

**E**ager to call her every chance I get

**A**fraid of what she might say if she knew what I truly felt

**S**ometimes I don't think that my dream is obtainable anymore…

**O**ccasionally misses that damnable mallet…

**N**ights seems so cold and long now…

**S**cared of bikes now…

* * *

"Is that everyone's?" Ash asked, finishing his tiny twig raft.

"Yep," the group nodded.

"Sorry that we don't have any balloons," Brock apologized, "but I think this raft should work."

"It's done!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Great," Brock chuckled, "Now everyone, put your paper on the raft and we'll all let these reasons float out to sea."

"K~!"


End file.
